1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to clamping devices, and in particular, to clamping apparatus for holding and lifting a log during the cutting process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In cutting logs to length, it is a common characteristic in presently existing log mills to provide a series of log conveyors in end to end position for transporting the logs to the saw. A stop mechanism located along the top surface of a conveyor is used to hold a log from further movement on the conveyor so that an overhanging saw may cut the log to a predetermined length. Once the log has been cut the stop is removed and the cut portion may be either removed or further transported down the conveyor for later removal. In the sawing process, the saw is lowered vertically perpendicular to the axis of the log to be cut. Depending upon the thickness of the log to be cut, the saw frequently binds in its contact with the wood, causing stoppage of the saw, possible damage to the equipment, and potentially dangerous consequences to the saw operator. To prevent the resultant inefficiency due to loss of work time and repair time, logs, in some mills, are raised to prevent the binding at the sacrifice of preventing lateral movement of the log.